


Where You Stop, I Start

by winnerstick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel used to overlook the insignificant moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Stop, I Start

Axel had never been one to keep stock in the little moments.

  
  
But it was those moments that happened the most in the warmed, most wonderful ways. They were the moments that both chilled him to the bone and felt like there was a blanket wrapped around him. It was those moments that made him fall in love with the boy to the point where he was almost certain that he was wrapped around those delicate fingers. He had always been one to measure time by the big moments, the ones that actually  _meant_ something, but he grew to find meaning in every moment they spent together. The big, romantic gestures were nice, but they paled in comparison. The life-changing moments were, well, life-changing, but the subtle ones had a way of sneaking in and taking hold without your knowledge.  
  
Axel began to measure time in sleep-filled nights. The nights when they were wrapped so close together that they almost became one. Roxas always claimed that he was cold and, well, Axel was always hot. The blonde would curl into him and Axel would envelop him and their breathing would become one. Axel could feel his heartbeat and hear every sigh. He could tell what the dreams were about just by how tense or relaxed the boy was.  
  
When they were awake, they would talk in hushed voices. Nothing important, really. Just about their days and the weather and idle musings of their past. Funny stories, sad stories, stories that really had no significance at all. At times, they just spoke to hear themselves talk, and the other listened attentively as if it was the most interesting thing they had ever heard. They teased each other while Axel’s fingers trailed patterns into the soft flesh of Roxas’s stomach or the curve of his back. Once Namine taught Roxas how to braid, he spent hours braiding and un-braiding Axel’s hair, over and over again. To anyone else, it would have been mundane.  
  
Their kisses were the best. Not only the passionate ones, the ones that brought Axel to the edge, only to leave him dangling, but every other kiss in-between. Roxas’s lips were the kind of soft that Axel had never before known had existed; he just thought it was a romanticized ideal. The way they kissed when they first woke up, with their morning breath mixing and their eyes still heavy with sleep, started Axel’s day off right. The way they kissed goodnight once they were worn out either from a hard day at work or a passionate night together gave Axel dreams bursting with color to the point where he thought he might grow blind from his own sub-conscious.  
  
The way they fought had Axel’s hair stand up on the back of his neck. No one made him angry quite like Roxas did. Their arguments were always quite the affair. Loud voices and mean words, cutting into each other the way no one else could. They knew every weakness, every chink in their armor, and when they fought, each of them exploited that knowledge. What started as a silly disagreement almost always ended up in someone sleeping on the couch or, in extreme cases, kicked out of the apartment.  
  
But they way they made up to each other was anything but vicious. No matter who was right or wrong, after a night away, they both came back with sorry eyes and appealing tongues. Often, they didn’t need to speak; their apologies were written all over their faces. Occasionally, though, their wounds were too deep and could only be remedied by words of affection and love. They spoke for hours in hushed voices, no matter how private their conversation was. In the end, they always made up.  
  
Axel had never felt the least bit dependent on a person in public. He had never been one for displaying affection, even anything as simple as holding hands. When Roxas first held Axel’s hand while they were walking, the redhead was surprised. He didn’t know what to do with the sudden warmth and the fingers snaking their way between his own. After a while, it became instinct. They always held hands and Axel grew quite fond of it. It was such a literal representation of their connection, but it felt so much deeper than that. They really were connected, body and soul.  
  
Eventually, he found that there was nothing he could do except depend on those little things. The moments where everything was easy and they were cohesive made up for the times when they swore they wished they had never met one another. In some strange way, they were perfect for each other. They gave and they took and they demanded and they conceded. They loved with all of their hearts at all times, even when words failed them.  
  
It was the little moments that Axel missed the most. 


End file.
